


Far From Home

by YudeeMarieBrown



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Character Death, Cheating, Comfort, Depression, Divorce, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Infidelity, Marriage, possible description of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YudeeMarieBrown/pseuds/YudeeMarieBrown
Summary: No matter what he does, no matter how much he regrets his past actions, Sasuke doesn't feel he could ever make up for the atrocities he committed against the world. Even after being saved, the darkness and trauma that surrounds his life refuses to leave, until he began to open his heart to Sakura. After he married her, he began to felt as though the darkness was being purged out of his life with his wife being his light, until she wasn't.





	1. Corrupt Government

As Sasuke stood before the village elders, they spoke about him and his clan as if he wasn't there to begin with. After Kakashi and Naruto had pleaded on his behalf, he felt he had no choice but to tolerate their slandering of the Uchiha.

He knew he was a criminal, knew what he had done knew no bounds. But even so there were certain things he had done that didn't need Obito's brainwashing for him to do. Whether Obito instigated him into it or not, Danzou deserved death.

The man had driven Uchiha Shisui to his death, stole his sharingan. He had everyone in the village hate and fear them, segregated them to the very far ends of the village and when the clan grew angry he blamed them for it.

When the village elders tried to get him to apologize he couldn't contain his laughter from escaping him. He found it funny that the very same people who discriminated against the Uchiha and had a hand in the tragedy would dare to ask him to apologize.

The Uchiha paused. Every word flew out of his mouth the second his mind thought them. He had not meant to say it out loud. Still he hadn't regretted it either, and it had made them grow quiet.

They were bitter that Sasuke had put them in their place, so against Naruto and Kakashi's wishes they threw him right back into the prison for another three months. When the hokage asked, they said Sasuke hadn't learned his lesson and needed to be watched thoroughly because they feared he would go back to his old ways.

Kakashi had visited him not long after he was thrown back in the prison cell and put back into a straight jacket. He had been blind folded again, to keep him from using his sharingan to escape his imprisonment. He smiled amused at how pathetic they were. He could escape blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back if he so chose.

Kakashi scolded Sasuke for not cherishing the opportunity they gave him. He didn't really much care whether he was inside the prison for the rest of his life or free. It didn't make a difference to him. Whichever one they chose didn't erased how he had mistreated his friends and conspired against the world.

"Why did you say that to the elders?"

"I admit my wrong for wanting to destroy the village, I accept responsibility for the lives I've taken and the way I had treated the one who cared for me most, but I will never apologize or forgive those who took my clan from me."

He understood. He still wondered why the elders weren't paying for the sins they committed as well, but he knew all too well that the world wasn't fair.


	2. Freedom At Last

Sasuke had been released from prison after being sentenced for nearly a year. He was happy he no longer had to be restrained in a straight jacket or have the blindfold covering his eyes.

He breathed in the fresh air for the first time in months. It felt good to be out in the open once more. As he walked past the gate of the prison he was met with Naruto and Sakura waiting for him at the entrance.

He wasn't surprised to see Naruto was waiting for him. In fact he expected to be greeted by a loud and excited Naruto and he was. His best friend ran up to him and shouted a congratulations followed by the usual brotherly insult. He was punched playfully but it still hurt though he hadn't reacted with anything but a small smile.

Sakura was the one he was surprised to see. She hadn't visited him as he served his time in that dark and miserable place. Each day that passed by he held his breath, dreading the moment the guards announced Sakura's name. When the visiting hours ended he breathed a sigh of relief but then he found himself feeling slightly disappointed.

He really hadn't had the right to be, considering how he had treated her. Sometimes when he slept at night, he had nightmares of him and Naruto beating each other to death, saw himself aim his chidori at his teacher's chest, and finally the image of him grabbing Sakura by the neck and attempting to kill her with the kunai she had pointed at him.

He awoke in a cold sweat every time, and cursed himself for not being able to forget the things he had done. He regretted his actions, and it seemed as though a few years behind bars was enough to make up for it, but to him it wasn't nearly enough to cleanse him of his sins.

She was hesitant to approach him at first. But after a few moments she approached him and greeted him with a hug. Sasuke stiffened at the invasion of his personal space. He could never get used to anyone embracing him. He couldn't bring himself to return the hug. All he could do was gently pat her on the back.

Sensing the awkwardness of the exchange she let go. She was an open book and that made it very easy for people to read her. She looked visibly hurt that he hadn't hugged her back. Sasuke frowned. He didn't have any social skills, he didn't know how to comfort anyone, much less the women he had already hurt. "Sorry," he said. "I'm not used to it."

Sakura smiled apologetically. She didn't know what to say. She felt as though she didn't know him anymore. She probably never knew him in the first place. "Now that you're a free man why don't we go out for drinks to celebrate?"

He thought about it. He didn't have the habit of drinking or celebrating anything. He wasn't the kind of person who was fond of social events. "I don't think I'm in the mood." He finally answered.

As expected Naruto protested, insisting that he'd join them. After a few minutes of Naruto and Sakura asking and insisting that he join them he finally gave in. "Let me go home and rest first." They all agreed of the time and place that they'd meet and with that Sasuke left.

He was relieved to find his apartment hadn't been touched. When he walked in every thing was covered in dust. The dirt made him feel uneasy. When he lived there he always made sure everything was spotless. After years of his house being abandoned it was expected to be less than clean.

It was early, so he had time to wash up and clean his room. After he did so he put on the clothes that were left there by Naruto on his bed. He was grateful as he didn't want to wear his old clothing anymore. The clothes were nothing special. Just a black t shit and a pair of black pants. It felt strange not having the clan symbol on his clothing, but he guessed it would have to do until he could afford to buy his own clothing.

He cleaned his house thoroughly being sure he got rid of every speck of dust. It had taken him a few hours, but there was still a couple of hours left before he had to meet up with them. As he sat on his bed, he realized he had nothing else to do and grew exceptionally bored.

It felt good not to have to be watched wearily anymore, but the silence began to bother him. He regretted not going with Naruto and Sakura the first chance he got. After Naruto had beat sense into him he no longer had the desire to be alone, nor did he enjoy it. One day he'd have to thank his brother for saving him.

The hours flew by while he slept. When he no longer sensed the light shining on his eyes his body jolted awake. Looking at the time it was seven o'clock in the evening. He sighed in relief. If he was late for their meeting he would never hear the end of it.

It didn't take him long to reach the newly rebuilt village. It was different from what he remembered, although not so different that he would get lost. He hadn't paid much attention to his surroundings after he left Naruto and Sakura back at the prison. All he wanted to do was wash the dirt off him and rest his eyes.

As he walked down the streets he felt the villagers eyes on him. Some glared, some looked at him with fear. It bothered him, but what could he do but just accept that he was hated?

As he approached the place of meeting his ears were assalted by Naruto's loud chatter and Sakura's scolding. Sasuke greeted them both and they happily pulled him into what seemed like a bar.

As soon as they entered Naruto and Sasuke were surrounded by the waitresses asking them what they wanted to order. Some even attempted to flirt with them. Sasuke had pushed them away gently as he usually did, but Naruto didn't mind. In fact he enjoyed the attention and looked flustered at the amount he was getting.

Naruto and Sakura finally got around to ordering what they wanted and they were led to table to sit at. Soon they were greeted once more, this time by a man. He handed them their bottles and asked if they had wanted anything else. Sakura shooed him away and they both scrambled to get the bottles opened.

Sakura served them each their own shot of Sake. It was one of the more expensive bottles. Sasuke wasn't so sure if he'd enjoy drinking but there was a first time for everything.

All three ninja made a toast and went on to the drinking. At first Naruto was loud an obnoxious, telling Sasuke about how he had defeated Nagato of the akatsuki. Sasuke usually didn't feed into the hype Naruto produced but when one had a couple drinks they had to enjoy themselves one way or another.

After Naruto told his story Sakura told hers next. She proudly told Sasuke and Naruto about how her and the puppet queen chiyo defeated the Puppet God Sasori of the sand. Sasuke was slightly impressed to say the least. He even laughed a few times. Sakura had never heard Sasuke laugh so genuinely.

It made her heart flutter.

Naruto then requested that Sasuke tell about his battle. Sasuke decided to tell him about his battle against Deidara. They all remembered that day. It brought about sad memories of the time Sasuke had been a rogue ninja and how to fought desperately for the sake of bringing him home again.

Naruto broke the ice by laughing, finding it funny that he and Sasuke had had an encounter with the same Akatsuki ninja. After a few more drinks Naruto was too drunk to continue drinking and even complained about his stomach killing him. When he attempted to get on his feet he stumbled and fell on his face.

Sakura was intoxicated. She swung from side to side as she walked. Sasuke was the only one able to handle his liquor. He had never expected the other two to be lightweights. He laughed at them mocking them for their weakness and inability to drink further.

"Teme you think you got the last laugh?" Naruto grumbled as he got to his feet. "I'll show you what real drinking is."

Sasuke scoffed at him. "Look at you," he said with a grin spreading across his face. "You can't even keep your legs straight and yet you still think you can out drink me? Tch, what a joke!"

As Naruto fought to gain control of his balance the sleeve of his right arm swayed from side to side to side and Sasuke's left swung in unison. They both grabbed each other by the front of shirt, they aimed what remained of their left and right arms and they collided full force. Unfortunately they had both forgotten that they had lost them.

Naruto and Sasuke both yelped in pain. Sasuke fell onto the ground and grasped his stub tightly feeling the agonizing pain run up into his shoulder while Naruto fell onto a table, breaking it as he did so. The bottles crashed onto the floor and shattered into pieces. 

The men sitting on the table were angry. Two of the men grabbed Naruto by the shoulders while the other two threatened him. "You ruined our drink with your stupid squabble. Pay us or pay with your lives."

Sasuke got to his feet and ran up the man that had threatened Naruto and said. "That's too bad, we aren't paying you a single yen."

"What did you say?" He growled. "That's it both your asses are dead. Kill them both!" He ordered.

The enraged man charged at Sasuke and attempted to punch him, but he dodged it countering by kicking the man's foot making him stumbled. Naruto saw it as if it happened in slow motion. As the man stumbled past Sasuke, he elbowed the man in the jaw and sent him flying into another table.

Naruto feeling some energy returning to him cocked his head back with all the strength his drunken body could muster and headbutt one of the men behind him. He felt the back of head connect to his face and heard the cartilage in his nose bend and crack.

He fell onto the ground and squirmed like a wounded animal, holding onto his bloodied nose as if he were holding on to dear life. The other one swung his arm with as much force as he could summon. Naruto dodged and and turned his back towards him, caught the man's arm with his hand and used his leg to lift him into the air. In one swift movement he was slammed onto the ground hard enough to get knocked out.

As soon as Naruto And Sasuke had begun their quarrel, it seemed to trigger a chain reaction. Naruto crashed into a table and angered those men, then Sasuke threw one of them onto another, angering more people yet again. And so everyone was disturbed, angry and drunk.

Bottles were thrown, fists were swung and tables were turned or broken. Jaws were cracked, bones were broken. The women hid under the tables and the bartenders and waitresses hid behind their bar stools and tables.

And Sakura? As soon as she saw them swing their stubs at each other she felt annoyed and bothered. Her drunken state was replaced by anger and annoyance. She left, taking her anger along with her, leaving the two to resolve their own fight once again.

By the time it was done, the bar was reduced to nothing but rubble and the bodies that laid upon them. Broken teeth were scattered all over broken bottles of liquor and wine.

When Naruto and Sasuke awoke with the worst headache imaginable the owner angrily scolded them and slapped them with the tab. When the blur cleared from their vision and they looked at what they owed they gapped at the numbers as they barely fit into the receipt.

They looked around at the mess that they had supposedly caused. It was the worst and the best bar fight in Konoha. And because of their fame it would be recorded in history forever.


	3. The Strengthening of Bonds

Naruto had argued with the bar owner after he slapped them with the receipt. After all who could afford to pay five hundred thousand yen worth of damages.

Kakashi's eyes twitched as he stared at the complaint and a receipt attached to it. He had gone to the bar often in his youth, and he had witnessed many fights occur, but how bad could it have been for it cause a bar so much damage?

There was no way in hell he was paying for the damages, so he had Sasuke and Naruto go out on missions for free until every cent was paid. Whether they were S rank or D rank missions they were going to do it no matter how much they bitched about it.

Everytime Naruto's check came in he grumbled and complained. Seventy percent of his wages were being deducted from his check. He had argued with Kakashi about not being able to live if he worked for free so he was lucky to even have any money all, but he was barely surviving.

Sasuke didn't feel any kind of way about it. He could only blame Naruto and himself for getting into a bar fight in the first place. Well that's what he wanted to think. They hadn't caused all the damage by themselves, but they did start the fight. They would just have to take responsibility.

They chased after runaway cats, picked weeds out, guarded wealthy people which included spoiled children and even helped the elderly garden. And all this with a single hand. He wondered if he could ever get used to being handicapped.

Sometimes he still felt as though his arm was still attached to his stump. He found himself reaching for things with it, and then feeling slightly disappointed when he realized it was no longer there. He caught Naruto doing the same, and even listened to his brother complain about the lingering pain he sometimes felt.

He smiled as he vaguely remembered they had punched each other with what remained of their arms. No matter how drunk they were he could never forget the memory of the agonizing pain he felt after they had exchanged drunken blows.

He found most of the missions they were assigned cumbersome, but with Naruto keeping him company at least he could say he was entertained. At times he even found it hard not laugh at Naruto's outbursts about how strongest ninjas on Earth were reduced to nothing but babysitters and labor workers.

Sasuke didn't complain though. He at times wished he had taken Sakura up on her offer. Going on these missions with Naruto had made him realized just how much he had missed out on. He was grateful he could experience it now, but the fact that his childhood was non-existent pained him.

Yes, he really couldn't complain, but whenever they were assigned to s, a or even b rank missions he was more than happy to do it. The time that they spent going on these missions together allowed them to connect in a different way. In a healthy way that didn't involve them trying to kill each other.

Before they knew it, they were able to pay off everything. It took them less time than they had enitially thought. And even though Naruto was glad to be done with it, he found himself wishing it would last just a bit more.

Naruto had invited Sasuke and Sakura to his apartment to celebrate the end of their six month long punishment. This time they didn't make the mistake of getting drunk at the bar and instead they each brought their own alcohol over. In addition to the alcohol Sasuke got them cigars. After the drunken bar fight he determined that he had the best time of his life and thought trying new things wasn't so bad.

Sasuke had recently come back from an A rank mission, so now he was no longer dressed poorly and even had his clan symbol embroidered on the back of every single shirt and coat he bought. It cost him most of his pay check but it was worth it.

They all gathered around the table after eating Naruto's cup ramen for dinner. He wasn't a huge fan of cup noodles. He concluded that the ramen at ichiraku was best. Sasuke sat down on the rectangular shaped table right across from Naruto and set aside his black back pack, while Sakura sat in between them on the shorter end.

He noticed that Sakura had her lips painted red. It was a nice contrast to her pink hair, but he thought maybe it could have been darker to compliment her eyes better. How could he mention it to her without it sounding like an insult? He was in deep thought, so much so that he hadn't noticed that he was staring at her.

Sakura felt his eyes on her. She glanced up at him and a deep blush spread across her face. When he noticed it he snapped out of it, and looked away. Naruto had saw everything but he supposed he could dismiss the urge to tease just this one time.

Sasuke reached into his back pack and placed the cigars and cigarettes on the table. They were expensive items that he retrieved at the shop. He saw Shikamaru smoking premium cigarettes and even treating himself with high quality cigars on his time off.

Naruto was already drinking, but he had never smoked a day in his life. "Teme," he called with uncertainty. "I didn't know you smoked cigars." He said as he asked his brother subtly if he had smoked.

"Do you know," she joined in. "How unhealthy cigarettes are for you?" Sakura said looking at them both disaprovingly.

Naruto and Sasuke both started at her. They were visibly displeased with her scolding and suddenly she felt slightly self consciousness. "Sakura-chan, I swear you sound like our primary health physician nagging in our ears."

Sakura's face turned a crimson red. He wasn't wrong, she was killing the fun with her scolding. Naruto reached for a cigar and held it near his nose. He was surprised by the scent. It smelled of fruit instead of smelling like biter tebacco leaves. "The scent isn't half bad. I didn't think it would smell good."

Sasuke reached for the glass cups that were placed onto the table and distributed them to his friends. Naruto reached on under the table and retrieved s deck of cards. "Let's play some card games." He said with a brightly lit smile.

"I have no money." Sasuke said a matter of factly. "So what's the point in playing cards?" He asked rhetorically. "Besides I don't know how to gamble."

"Yeah Naruto, we have nothing to gamble."

Naruto rubbed his chin as he thought of some way they could play. "How about we gamble with some secrets?" He said confidently. Naruto grabbed the dice that was at the opposite side of the table across from Sakura. He cupped them lightly in his hand and jiggled them making a rattling sound as they gently touched each other.

Sasuke huffed in response and crossed his arms defiantly. "I'm not gambling my secrets." He said with a stoic look on his face. He was obviously not impressed.

"Aw come on teme! This is a chance for team seven to strengthen our bond!" He said in a pleading voice. "Think of all the things you missed out on when you were away from the village. Even Sakura admitted she felt as though she never truly knew you-ow!" Sakura struck Naruto with all her might leaving a burning huge lump on his head.

"Who told you to say that idiot!" She yelled angrily. Sasuke started at them. Naruto's words repeated in his head. He was never a fan of sharing his thoughts or secrets with anyone. He felt discomfort every time someone attempted to get close to him.

No matter how much he disliked his loneliness he preferred it to having someone invading his personal space, and not just physically. He gave it a lot of thought, as he poured himself a glass of dark liquor and downed it in one gulp. He struggled to keep a straight face as the bitter flavor hit his tongue and went down his throat.

"Alright," he finally replied. "But I'll choose whether I answer the question or not." He said with authority.

Sakura's face lit up. This was her chance to finally ask what she's always wanted to ask him! In her mind Sakura started to freak out. But what if I chicken out. Right I can just get drunk, that will boost my confidence! Sakura rubbed her hands together as if she were plotting something sinister.

They both started at her. Sasuke was starting to regret agreeing to playing this game but it was too late. He worried about what they would ask, but his Uchiha pride was on the line. He couldnt chicken out after he had already agreed to it.

Naruto explained the game to them. All they had to do was roll the dice and guess whether they added up to a an even or odd number. If they guessed what number it landed on they were granted an extra question if they guessed it wrong they had to drink a shot and answer a question they previously refused to answer.

Naruto quickly added that specific rule didn't apply to Sasuke as was the condition for him joining the game. Naruto would be the dealer the first round. He reached for a cigar and lit it as did Sasuke. They wanted to feel casino vibes.

As Naruto inhaled the smoke into his lung for the first time he struggled not to cough. He succeeded exhaling it less than smoothly. Sasuke had already tried a cigarette so smoking the cigar wasn't too hard although it would take a few more tries to get used to it. Sakura didn't join in, although she was curious she was satisfied with her drink.

Naruto dealed the first roll of dice. As he shook them in his hand and threw them onto the table he used his ninja speed to cover the dice with the bowl. "No using doujutsu to cheat." He said playfully. Sasuke huffed, as he would trouble himself with something so trivial.

They all took their guesses at what was under the cup. Sakura guessed it was six, Sasuke guessed it was seven and Naruto guessed it was ten. Sasuke won. Since he had guessed that it was even and the number itself he got to ask two questions. He took a drag out his cigar as Naruto and Sakura took their punishment for guessing wrong.

"Naruto, do you still like Sakura?" He asked genuinely curious.

Naruto choked on his cup. Out of all the questions he could have asked why did he want to ask that? "Well...I kinda do..." He said as he blushed. "But I've been seeing other people!" He said quickly.

"Are you a virgin?!" Sakura quickly added.

Naruto was visibly flustered. "Sakura-chan! It isn't your turn!" He yelled.

"Hmm...that's actually a good question." Sasuke agreed. "Are you?"

"I'm not! At least not completely!" He admitted.

Sasuke chuckled, and Sakura snickered. "So you are." He teased.

Naruto huffed, not enjoying the way they were teasing him. He served the dice for the second time, determined to get them back for the humiliation. They all took their guesses. Sakura decided to play it safe by only guessing it was an even number. Sasuke guessed it randomly. He didn't really care if he lost or not. Either way he was getting drunk.

"Sasuke, you probably put in that condition because you're afraid of what we might ask." He taunted. Sasukes eye twitched as he sipped on his liquor.

"I don't fear anything." He denied, keeping a straight face.

"Then prove it. If I guess right you have to answer my question dattebayo." He challenged. Sasuke scoffed. He won't back down no matter what Naruto asked. As Naruto lifted the cup he held his breath. Naruto laughed excitedly. Both of his guesses were right. He puffed from his cigar feeling like a million bucks. The other accepted their punishment taking another shot.

"I win this round dattebayo! Now Sasuke, have you ever fucked anyone?"

Sasuke scoffed. "That's just the same thing I asked you usaratonkachi!" He said annoyed.

"I want to know too!" Sakura said.

Sasuke blushed and looked away. "Ive never done it. Just never saw the point in it."

Sakura should have been glad to hear it, but she was kind of disappointed. Maybe Sasuke was gay! She thought mortified. If he was gay she had no chance in getting with him.

"You've never even got your dick sucked!" Naruto said shocked. "Not even a kiss?"

Now Sasuke was the one feeling embarrassed. "That was three questions!" He said rising his voice.

"Those don't count!" Naruto defended.

"Fine, just hurry up and ask."

"If you ever had a sexual fantasy then what is it?" Sakura eyes lit up. There was no way Sasuke could back out. Sakura imagined all the things that could have possibly went on in Sasuke's head. She got flustered and slightly horny just thinking about it.

Sasuke was at a loss for words. He felt a lump form in his throat. "I can't say it." He said feeling embarrassed.

Naruto laughed and imitated a chicken. "It looks like someone is admitting defeat."

"I'm not a goddamn coward you dumbass!" Sasuke yelled. "Alright fine, I'll tell you, just don't laugh. I like the idea of a woman...dressing up in a latex suit all tied up and helpless."

"Sasuke-kun likes it rough?!" Sakura felt like she was about to faint. Naruto was shocked. He would have never guessed that his best friend liked to whip or be whipped. Sasuke didn't say it outright, but Naruto spent enough time with the pervy sage that he knew what Sasuke implied. He blushed as he imagined a woman being tied up.

"Can I get a freebie?" Naruto asked.

"No!" Sasuke answered quickly.

"Just let me ask. This time you can decide to not answer if you don't wanna dattebayo! What kind of girls do you like teme?"

The question wasn't that bad, so he guess he could indulge them. "I like short girls, with a curvey figure." He said. Sakura was visibly disappointed. She wasn't short or curvey. Her breasts weren't all that impressive and her butt wasn't either. She was starting to regret playing this game.

Naruto rolled the dice again. This time Sakura had guessed right. But she wasn't sure she wanted to ask the question anymore. Naruto was starting to feel tipsy, Sasuke was nearly there, but Sakura was in the worst condition. She hadn't guessed right until now.

Well she was drunk enough. If she asked now she probably wouldn't even remember it later. "Sasuke...have you ever thought of me while you were gone?" She asked shyly.

Sasuke thought about whether he wanted to answer her questions or not. But then he remembered he at least owed her answers to everything she asked. He sighed. "Alright, let's stop gambling, you guys can ask me whatever you want."

He knew that a team conversation would come eventually but he didn't think it would happen so soon. He guessed he couldn't avoid it any longer. Naruto was shocked and asked him if he was sure. "I did think of you both at first. But after a while I didn't want to see you as my friends anymore and I made the effort to forget about you." He said honestly.

"Why?" She asked. "I thought that we were important."

"I didn't want my feelings or connections to the leaf to get in the way of my goals. But now I know that was a mistake." Sasuke admitted.

"What about now?" Sakura asked. "Do you like being in the village?"

Sasuke hesitated before he answered, "No." Sakura flinched, but Naruto wasn't surprised. It didn't mean that it didn't bother him. "I stay because of you and Naruto. I changed for your sake, but I'm planning on leaving in the near future. I don't think I'll come back."

"But this is your home!" Sakura protested.

Sasuke got annoyed. "It's yours, not mine. And I'll never accept it as such."

"Sakura-chan...you don't know about what really happened. You shouldn't be so pushy." Naruto said softly.

"So if I don't know enlighten me! Why do you hate it here?" She insisted.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Stop it," he said to Naruto. "I'll tell her if that's what she wants."

"The leaf ordered the execution of my clan, and they did nothing to make up for it. They did it all based on a suspicion that we attacked the leaf with the nine tails. We were innocent but they took our lives. Men, women and children even under the age of one all lost their lives."

"They took their sharingan right out of their corpses. No one spoke up for us, they all hated an feared us. They segregated us and mistreated us." Sasuke struggled as he spoke. He felt the anger rise up in his chest.

"But Sasuke, that was many years ago..." Sakura whispered.

Naruto was shocked at Sakura response. In that moment he realized that someone like Sakura who always had everything just couldn't comprehend it. "Even if it was, Sasuke can't forgive their crimes. I love my village, but even I feel some resentment myself."

"Naruto..."

"Sakura-chan, why can't you just see it from Sasuke's perspective? Imagine if your parents were taken from you. Imagine if you had nothing."

"But you can forgive them Sasuke, start a new life here with us! We're your family now..."

"I can't forgive them and I won't forget it. If you can't even try to understand then how could you even call yourself my family? Naruto taught me what that is, maybe you need to be taught that too." He said angrily.

Sasuke had enough. He gathered his belongings and went towards the door. Sakura followed behind him. Naruto sat there stunned. He never noticed what Sakura was like before, now not even he could defend her.

No matter how much he cared for her, he couldn't help but take Sasuke's side. After everything, Sakura was his friend but Sasuke was his brother, and he made sure he kept his promise to Itachi and stayed true to it.

Sasuke hurried down the stairs of the apartment complex and Sakura ran after him. "Sasuke, wait!" She shouted. Sasuke didn't want to stop. In fact he sped up, trying to get away from who he thought would always be on his side. Whenever he spent time with her, he even found himself opening his heart a little more, but now he felt disillusioned and betrayed.

Sakura ran faster and grabbed on his arm. "Please wait!" She pleaded. Sasuke was angry, he tried to pry his arm off from her grip but she refused to let go. Her eyes glistened under the moonlight with the tears building up and threatening to spill over. Why is she the one crying when he was the one feeling hurt the most.

"Don't leave!" She pleaded. "I didn't know!"

"You didn't! But when I told you you brushed it off. It's not the first time you disregarded shit like that. I scolded you for it the first time but you still didn't change." Sakura was shocked. She never thought that he remembered that day, but he did.

"I was ignorant." She said as her voice trembled and the tears spilled onto her cheeks. "I didn't know what I was saying back then Sasuke!"

"What about now?" He said angrily. "You've been a ninja almost your entire life. You're just lucky you didn't lose anyone you loved. You still have your parents, teachers and teammates still breathing the same air as you. But you've seen people die, you've seen what it could do to people. I forgave you that one time, but this time you have no excuse!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke! I just thought that if you could find it in your heart to forgive the village, I wouldn't have to see you leave! I still love you."

Sasuke started at her. He was startled by her words. "At first I started to like you," he admitted. "You weren't annoying or clingy like you were before. I thought your feelings were genuine, but now I know the only thing you love is the idea of me."

Sakura let go of his arm. She realized that any chance that she had with Sasuke was now completely destroyed. The trust that they built gone along with with and she couldn't blame anyone but herself. Sasuke huffed and walked away, with the bottle of liquor still in his hand. He drank his way home, and Sakura was left there feeling ironically alone.


	4. Broken Trust

Naruto was left alone in his apartment that evening. He heard them arguing outside the apartment near the stairs, and he heard every word. He liked Sakura, but he also wanted her to be happy. He had been hoping Sasuke would get together with her.

Sasuke had admitted he liked her but then said she ruined it. Knowing him, them reconciling with each other was now unlikely. When he looked out the window, he saw Sasuke drinking straight of the bottle of liquor as he walked away and Sakura was left there to cry alone.

He felt bad for Sakura but he felt for Sasuke even more. As much as he thought of Sakura as a friend and he liked her as more than that, Sasuke was still his brother, and in Sasuke's defense what Sakura said was like her spitting in his face.

He doubted Sakura can be forgiven, and he didn't plan on talking Sasuke into doing so either. He sighed. He looked down on the table they had been sitting on together not that long ago. His cigar was still lit and he still had both his and Sakura's bottle of liquor. He was feeling a bit depressed after witnessing the whole thing. God knows he needed some comfort.

By the time Sasuke had gotten home he was drunk. But he could still remember the argument he had with Sakura, so he concluded that he wasn't drunk enough. Knowing Naruto he was probably in his apartment doing the same thing he is now. Opening a bottle of liquor and drinking his disappointment away.

He was grateful to his brother for taking his side when he needed him to. He wondered if Naruto was comforting her. He probably was, he did care for her, and if he decided to do that then who was he to be angry about it? Sasuke sat in his bed in the darkness of his room, taking shots of liquor. After that argument he had with Sakura, he remembered his family however hazy the memories were.

He remembered his mothers face, the way that she smiled at him and told him how proud she was at him. He remembered his father. He swore he could still feel his fathers ruff hands patting his dark messy hair, he could still hear his fathers voice saying "That's my boy," and smiling ever so lightly at him. And most important of all his brother giving him a piggy back rides after an afternoon of training.

When he was a child he never allowed himself to cry to mourn their deaths. He wanted to be strong. Even after he returned the village, he couldn't mourn them either. he didn't allow himself to think of them if he could help it. He was so angry about losing everything he never gave himself time to be truly sad.

He needed a break. He didn't want to be strong, he didn't want to keep his feelings inside anymore. So he cried his heart out for the first time since the day he lost everything.

Sakura had woken up with worst headache imaginable. If it were up to her she wouldn't have even bothered, she would have just stayed in bed for the rest of her life. All she could remember was the glare that he gave her, and his voice yelling at her angrily and pointing out all her faults. She wished she could go back in time and take back everything she said, but she knew she never could.

She was sure Sasuke was never going to forgive her.

When she looked at her clock it read noon. Luckily it was her day off. She got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom. she took a cold shower and got dressed. She decided she wanted to visit Ino. If there was anyone who would listen to her, it was her best friend. Sakura didn't bother having breakfast, as she would be spending the day with Ino, she would probably be dragged to an ice-cream shop to help her get over her not-breakup.

Ino was busy reading a cheesy romance novel when she heard the bell to the flower shop ring. She quickly looked up expecting to greet the potential customer, but instead being met with her best friend walking in as if she were undead. "Sakura?" she called uncertain.

Sakura sighed as she approached the counter. "Hey."

"I think you forgot the 'pig'." Ino laughed. Sakura laughed. "Why the hell are you all gloomy? I thought that after getting the chance to hang out with Sasuke you'd be looking like a million bucks." Ino said with a frown. Sakura teared up at the mention of Sasuke's name, and that's when Ino understood. she dragged her friend out of the flower shop by the arm and left Sai to handle it.

They were sitting at the local bbq restaurant where Sakura explained what happened. Ino was shocked and even disappointed with her. "Sakura, that was so selfish and insensitive!" she said angrily. Ino had lost her father during the war, her mother died during childbirth, and her sensei lost his life right before her eyes.

The images and sounds of her loved ones dying was still fresh in her memory. Every time she heard an explosion she felt like she was reliving the day of her fathers death all over again. Ino didn't know about the way the village treated the Uchiha, she was too young to remember it or understand it before, but now she definitely didn't agree with it.

"I didn't mean it, I just thought that if Sasuke could forgive the village, then he would stay." Sakura said in between her sobs.

"He told you the truth and confided in you, and you decided that in that moment your feelings were more important?"

Sakura hated to admit it, but Ino was right. She didn't know what was going through her mind during that time. Even Naruto scolded her, and now her best friend was doing the same. She really fucked up. "What do I do?!" she begged.

"I think you should just wait until he calms down and then apologize. I wouldn't get my hopes up though. That's something that's hard to forgive."

"If I had done that to you, would you have forgiven me?"

"Honestly, I would've found it very hard to forgive you. I'm not even sure if I even would." 

She sighed as her friend cried harder. In knew she was hard on her friend, but she was still her friend, so now after a sound scolding she patted Sakura and let her cry over her shoulder. "I think we need some ice cream."

When Sakura was done crying on Ino's shoulder and getting harsh advice, she decided she missed her parents and wanted to visit them. Her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying so much, she was sure her father would notice. She would just have to say that she had worked and didn't get enough sleep.

Sakura knocked on the door a few times, but no one answered. They were retired and didn't work, and they never went outside past six, so she grew worried when she didn't get a response.

Luckily she still had the key to the apartment so she let herself in. First she walked passed the living room. She noticed that radio was still on. She knew now for sure that someone must still be there.

"Dad!" She called. But no one answered. She went into the kitchen next. The stove was on and the water was boiling violently. That's when Sakura began to panic. She called for her dad a second time louder this time. She heard someone groan, and it was coming from behind the counter.

Sakura rushed towards the sound. On the ground laid her father, clutching his chest violently as he curled up on the ground. His brown hair was wet from sweat and his blue eyes begged for help. Sakura worked quickly. She picked her father up and carried him on her back. She ran out the door rushing her father to the hospital before it was too late.

Her father was hospitalized for treatment. She had insisted that she help in her father's care but they didn't allow it and told her to wait outside. She sat near the emergency room on the bench tapping her finger on the wood anxiously. She didn't know what she would do if she were to lose her father.

When the nurses came out Sakura jumped up from her seat and rushed to meet her halfway. The nurse was smiling but sadly. She was confused and asked the nurse how her father was doing.

Sakura braced herself for the bad news. As the words left the nurses mouth Sakura's heart nearly stopped. She didn't want to believe it but as she explained the symptoms it only confirmed it all the more. Her father had a stroke and was paralyzed and was in a coma.

Sakura took time off from her job. She couldn't work knowing her father was ill. She visited her father everyday with her mother.

The sight of her father depressed her. Seeing that tube going down his throat to help him breath and having to feed him through tubes was disheartening. Even worse, no one knew if her father would ever wake up again.

Sakura spoke to her mother privately about her father's condition. Her mother didn't want to say anything at first because her father asked to it be kept confidential but now that she was sure her husband wasn't going to last that much longer she explained his condition to her.

He suffered from an illness that affected the arteries. The arteries were filled with fatty tissue. It was so severe that not even medication could treat him. It was the illness that cause his stroke.

When Sakura had went home that night she cried on the way back. Naruto was walking back to his apartment with Neji when he saw Sakura seemingly crying in the distance. They both approached her gently. Sakura sniffled and wiped away her tears when she saw them.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted softly.

"Sakura-san, is something the matter?" Neji asked visibly concerned. She explained to them what happened with her father and Neji gave her some condolences. "I truly hope your father regains consciences." He said sadly.

Naruto didn't have much to say to Sakura. He could only comfort her with a hug and they said their goodbyes before continuing on their path.

Later that evening Sasuke showed up at Naruto's apartment. When he was let in he was surprised to see Neji sitting there. From what he remembered they didn't like each other that much.

They sat down and talked a bit over tea, since Sasuke and Neji were both quiet by nature Naruto did most of the talking. Though he really didn't seem all that much like himself.

"You're acting strange today. You seem too depressed." 

"We've been informed that Sakura's father has an incurable disease and is now paralyzed and in a coma." Neji said, with sadness written on his face.

"Maybe you should go and visit her teme. She's incredibly depressed now that her father is going to die soon dattebayo."

"But she-"

"I know she fucked up, but just be her support. I bet she's feeling alone right now."

"Sakura doesn't think before she acts or speaks. She's selfish at times, but she doesn't do these things on purpose. Now that she has an idea of how we felt when we lost our loved ones she has probably already realized she is in the wrong. Perhaps you can give her one more chance?" Neji said.

Sasuke was taken aback by Neji's word. He hadn't told anyone what had happened between Sakura and him, so he gave Naruto a glare.

Naruto shook his head. "I know how to keep secrets teme! I swear it wasn't me. I didn't tell him anything. Naruto lowered his gaze staring at the now cold cup of tea in his hands. "So you know everything now."

"About the Uchiha? Yes, but no one else knows. Ino and Hinata like to keep their secrets to themselves. They aren't one's to spread something this serious."

"If that's true then why do you know?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Do you even want it to remain a secret? If this information was made public then we would have good reason to open an investigation." Neji said in a whisper.

"Eh..." Naruto rubbed his chin. "Is it even worth it? Their so old they look like their about to die."

"Forget it," Sasuke said softly. "The leaf didn't care in the first place, in the end they got away with it. Let's not waste our energy."

Neji and Naruto exchanged glances, they didn't completely agree with his decision to leave things as is, but Neji didn't know him that well and Naruto knew Sasuke no longer wanted to deal with it so they didn't speak about it again.


	5. The loss of a Loved One

Sasuke and Naruto were invited to the hospital by Lady Tsunade. They weren't sure why but they figured it was important. As they approached the room they could hear the excitement from down the hall.

Tsunade was giving them orders as they scrambled to get everything ready for the two legends. When they walked in one of her subordinates rushed passed them pushing Naruto aside. They heard him apologize in the distance before he disappeared around the corner.

"Granny Tsunade what the hell is all this?" Naruto asked confused.

"Oh Naruto, Sasuke, you're both here." She said cheerfully, as she took a sip out of her sake. "Come this way. I have something to show you both."

Tsunade led them to the very far end of the room where a bulky large computer sat on a desk. Two medical where stationed there. You could hear the clicking sound of the keyboard as they types in the program.

On the screen was a lay out of what seemed like an arm surrounded by labels. Naruto and Sasuke stared at the technology with interest. They had heard that there were strange and useful machinery being invented, which included things called computers, phones and trains.

Now that they saw it for themselves they were impressed. Tsunade laughed at their reaction. "Amazing isn't it? With this... technology we were able to analyze grandfather's dna and cells. With it we're able to design and perfect new prosthetic arms."

Naruto's face lit up with happiness and excitement. But Sasuke on the other hand didn't feel that impressed anymore. All he could feel was concern. "Are you sure giving us these hashirama arms is wise?"

"Are you kidding teme? With these arms we'll be just like we were in our prime datterbayo!" Naruto said cheerfully. "We're already whopping ass with just one hand each, imagine if we had both!"

"That's exactly the point. I can't handle that much power."

Tsunade frowned at Sasuke's response. She knew the side effects of the prosthetic arms. If she gave him one then it would awaken a rinnegan in the other eye. She thought he would be relieved to have the function of both arms but now, she found herself feeling disappointed on what he was implying.

"Ive done enough damage with no eyes I can't imagine having both." He admitted, lowering his head in shame.

Tsunade grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him aside. "Listen, I know how you felt about your family being killed. If I had the chance to avenge my loved ones then I would. And that is exactly what you felt you were doing at the time."

"After Naruto clobbered some sense into you I can see that you've genuinely changed. You think if I didn't, I'd bother making you an arm? Just take the arm for what it is. If you want to protect the world what better way to do it than to be at your strongest?"

"I don't think I can do it."

"Of course you can. If you feel so strongly about your mistakes than perhaps you can make up for it by doing good deeds."

Sasuke wasn't convinced. He didn't feel like he wanted to have an arm, but with Naruto and even Tsunade encouraging him, he thought it wouldn't hurt to consider it. "I'll think about it."

Tsunade explained to them how the transplant would be done and the care that they needed after having the procedure done. They would have to learn how to move and use their arms as if they never had one. After that was done she gave them information about the hashirama cells and the arm itself and told them to return when they were ready to make a choice.

Naruto had protested saying he didn't want to be handicapped but Sasuke dragged him out and closed the door behind them.

On their way back Naruto and Sasuke had heard screaming coming from the entrance of the hall. When they passed by, they heard a woman screaming and crying and beeping noise signaling to them that someone had stopped breathing.

When they passed by the doctors and nurses hurried with the reviver. The door was wide open. They were shocked when they saw doctors and nurses working together to try and pry what they no doubt knew to be Sakura off of a dead patient.

Sakura jumped nearly spilling her wine all over her couch. The knock on her door was loud and had startled her into spilling the wine all over her hand. She wasn't expecting anyone so she wondered who it could have been.

She was a social butterfly, she loved to visit and be visited but lately she hadn't been in the mood to see anyone, so she huffed annoyed as she got up and picked a handkerchief off her coffee table and used to to dry her hands as she walked through the door.

"Who the fuck could it be at this hour?" She cursed under her breath as she looked through the peep hole. When she saw the Uchiha clan crest on the back of the man's coat Sakura sighed.

"What do you want?" He heard someone speak behind the door.

Sasuke turned around and put his face closer to the peep hole. He turned his face the the right trying to peak through the hole. Sakura jerked back when she saw his rinnegan. She still hadn't gotten used to the eye yet. Every time she saw it she remembered Sasuke putting her in a genjutsu with it, so she automatically got startled by it.

"I've come to see you, so let me in." He demanded. "I didn't come all the way here to watch you peep at me through your hole." Sasuke said putting his hand on his hip.

Sakura pouted. She wondered if he'd just come to scold her again, or demand an apology. She opened the door and let him inside.

Sasuke quickly removed his shoes and sweater being left with a white tank top. He hung his stuff and let himself into the living room. There he spotted the bottle of wine sitting on her coffee table accompanied by a tall half full glass cup.

He turned raising an eyebrow at her. "Since when do you drink on the weekdays?"

"Since we started drinking together." She said looking away from him. Sasuke took the cup of wine from the table and sipped on the wine. He wrinkled his nose harshly. He wanted to spit the overly sweet drink back in the cup but he forced himself to swallow.

"That was unpleasant." Sasuke said annoyed. "That's too sweet. Do me a favor and get me something to drink."

Sakura sighed. "You have no social skills." She criticized as she grabbed a water bottle from the counter. Sasuke was relieved to wash the surgery attacking his mouth and breathed a sigh of relief.

Sasuke observed her as he drank the water. He noticed that Sakura eyes were red, swollen and we're accompanied by dark circles underneath.

"Have you been crying?" He asked, the concern obvious in his expression.

"No." She lied. "So what are you doing here?"

"I heard your father died." Sasuke said going straight to the point.

"I see." She said with a frown.

"How are you doing?"

Sakura chuckled. "I didn't know you would still care. After what I said I didn't expect you to ever forgive me."

"I haven't." He said sternly. "That's not something someone could forgive that easily. But you're still my comrade, even if I'm angry that doesn't mean I no longer care."

"Sasuke, I'm really sorry, I just...I was selfish. I just didn't want you to leave."

Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He didn't want to be defined by his tragedies.

Sakura's voice began to tremble as she spoke. "I had no idea what it felt like to lose someone, I was insensitive to you. Now that I've lost dad..." she broke into a sob.

Sasuke frowned and his eyes reflected his sadness. He felt what she felt, and it reminded him of his pain Every time he remembered his family. He wished he could be comforted, but he never had been. He decided he wanted to comfort her.

He sat next to her on the couch and put his around her waist to pull her closer. He hugged her and ran his fingers through her hair. She cried harder so she muffled the sound by burring her face into his shoulder. He rested his cheek on her head.

He could feel the vibrations as her body shook every time she let out a cry. She cried for so long, she eventually fell asleep. Sasuke thought of taking her back to her room, but he couldn't do that anymore now that he only had one arm.

After finding out about the prosthetic arms he began to compare what it was like to have both arms to one arm. He realized there wasn't any advantage to only having one. At times like these he wished he had both.

It was a pain, but he managed to carry her with his only arm, although it took all of his strength to do it. Balancing a woman on one arm was harder than he had expected.

It took took him some effort to carry up the stairs, when succeeded he felt relief. He was strong enough to do it, but he was still afraid of dropping her.

He gently pushed her bedroom door open and walked in through the dark and cold room. He was careful not to bump on anything. When he got to the bed he put Sakura down as gently as he could.

He tried to leave but Sakura grabbed his sleeve tightly. "Please," she said in a low and groggy voice. "Stay. I don't want to be alone."

Sasuke sighed. "I can't stay." He wanted to look away but seeing her pleading eyes and the way that she held onto him so tightly, it brought back memories of the past.

Sakura pulled on his sleeve with more strength, encouraging him to get into the bed with her. At this point he couldn't bring himself to tell her no a second time.

So he laid down beside her. When Sasuke got comfortable she moved in closer and laid her head on his forearm. She took in his scent, breathing it in deeply. It comforted her, she sighed a breath of relief in response.

As soon as they closed their eyes they had fallen asleep. It was the first time in days she was able to sleep peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke had opted out getting a replacement for his left arm after all. Even after Naruto had tried to convince him to get it done he could not bring himself to do it. He wanted to remember all of the crimes and sins he had committed. Being handicapped wasn't nearly enough punishment but at least it was something.

He had been sitting in his room all alone. He couldn't get what he had done with Sakura out of his mind. He was confused at his actions. He hadn't wanted to stay at first, but seeing her sad depressed and lonely made him say yes to her request.

At least that's what he wanted to believe. Being an Uchiha, he knew he was forever cursed. After fighting Naruto at the valley of the end he decided against marriage and children. If he ever lost his loved ones again he was afraid of what he might do.

It was a trauma he never wanted to experience again in his lifetime. Despite knowing that, he couldn't help but want to accept what she offered him. The comfort of her warm body was so inviting to him. It was as if for the first time since his childhood he felt peace.

Being by her side made him forget what he had done even if it was for a moment. Could he accept that? Did he deserve to have a family when his hands were stained with the blood of the people who's lives he had taken?

That made him think about Zabuza and Haku. They lived a life a loneliness and suffering. Committing unspeakable crimes. Taking lives without thinking twice and yet they had loved and cared for each other despite their crimes. They were the same. If they could love, could he accept it as well?

The more he thought about it the more he realized he never actually had a life of his own. Every thing that he had done was due to the manipulation of others. From the time his clan was slaughtered, to the chunin exams and the great ninja war. He felt as though he never thought for himself.

He fed on hatred, vengence, and solitude. He knew nothing else beyond that. He no longer had a purpose or a goal to pursue. He felt truly lost.

After he was done thinking to himself he had fallen alseep, dreaming about what it would be like to travel the world. On whim he got up from his bed and got dressed. He gathered everything he felt he needed and headed for the door of his now vacant apartment.

Sakura had a feeling that Sasuke was going to leave that morning. She had rushed out of bed in the early hours, retrieving Kakashi and Naruto on the way to the village gates. When they all had gotten there, Sasuke was standing a small ways away from the village gates, as if he was patiently waiting for them.

They weren't disappointed that time. He was leaving the village on what they would call good terms. He was ready to explore the world, start a new life without the hidden leaf. He wanted to change and better himself as a person, and as tsunade had told him make up for his sins with good deeds.

Kakashi had been the first to approach him. He left lectured him and told him to behave, since both he and Naruto had to go through so much trouble to get him out of prison.

Sasuke had a lot to say about it but he kept his retorts to himself and simply nodded. Sakura had been shy in her approach to him not having seen him for several days after he had snuck out of her apartment that night. When he saw her blushing cheeks his heart pounded in his chest. The sudden reaction to her presence felt strange to him but he didn't allow it to show on his face.

She had asked to go with him. It pleased him but of course Sasuke couldn't allow her to go with him. He didn't know what compelled him to do it. He felt as though it had moved on it's own, but he lifted his arm with two of his fingers outstretched and poked her forehead with it. A smile spread across his face, and it was the most genuine smile he could create since his childhood.

Sakura was caught by surprise. It was the most loving and wonderful thing he had done. He had hugged and comforted her in her time of need, but it felt even better. In fact she felt all of his feelings pour into her with just one poke. It was as warm as the sun kissing ones skin on a hot summer day.

"Maybe next time." He said brightly. His words and actions left her speechless. Even though he was leaving, and she couldn't go with him, she felt as though he were leaving with a piece of her, and he left one of himself with her.

Her heart fluttered, it felt as light as a feather, like a butterflies flying all around her in the starting days of spring. She felt at peace knowing that with the promise of next time she would see him again one day.

The last person to see him off, his best friend and sworn brother Naruto waited for him outside the village down the path to the outside world. He was leaned up against the tree with his friends old headband resting underneath his forearm.

Naruto didn't say much to him, and simply handed the headband to him, but as they looked at each other they swelled with pride and respect after everything they had accomplished. Just from a single action they knew each other's thoughts.

They acknowledged each other as equals and comrades. With a promise to return it to Naruto when they finally have their real battle Sasuke left the village, taking his first steps into the real world and redemption.

The minute he stepped foot outside the village it felt as though he had done so for the first time in his life. He had traveled to many places in the past, but he did so with blind eyes and defended ears. His senses were overpowered and dominated by the feeling of hatred in his heart.

Instead of hearing words of violence and dispair he heard the chirping of the birds in the trees. He felt the caress of the wind, as it blew passed him and the cold kissed his skin. The hairs rose as goosebumps littered the surface of his otherwise smooth porcelain skin.

He shivered covering himself with his cape to shield himself from the sudden cold that he felt.

Sasuke had been away from the village for several days, wandering aimlessly as he traveled. He stopped from village to village city to city for several weeks. Not knowing what else to do and bored out of his mind he sometimes sat in the bars of the inns late at night, having a couple of drinks to calm his mind.

He had covered his face with a hood when he came in. Nobody would know who he was unless they saw his eye so he always proceeded with caution.

There were some rowdy men sitting not too far from him at a table in the left corner of the dim lit bar. They were conversing amongst themselves as if in secret, but Sasuke was sitting close enough for him to hear.

"Did you hear about the refugees coming from that samurai country? Chen, I heard that there was a crippling war going on between the feudal Lord's."

"A war between the feudal lords?" Chen said raising his voice slightly.

"Shhhh!" He hushed him harshly as he gripped his companions shoulder firmly and brought him in closer. "You shouldn't be speaking so loudly!" He said angrily.

Chen nodded settling himself down.

"It's Lord Bao and Lord Zhou!" He said quietly.

Chen shook his head violently in protest. "That's a lie." He scoffed. "How could Lord Bao start a war against Zhou when he doesn't have the funds for it? They can't even afford armor!"

The man came in closer to Chen and cupped his hand around his ear. "Lord Bao is collecting excessively high amounts of taxes from the peasants and middle classes. The refugees were as skinny as a bag of bones."

Hearing enough Sasuke got up from his seat and stumbled up to his room in a drunken daze.

When he got in he removed all of his clothes and tripped onto the futon, where he kept his latest letters from his former teammates and teacher. He smiled as he read Sakura's letter. Naruto's made him chuckle as he spoke about his newly acquired fandom. At least now the idiot knew how he had felt in his academy days.

Sasuke awoke in the morning feeling groggy from the drinks he had last night. He could still feel the remnants of the alcohol burning his insides ever so slightly.

He felt light headed as he sat up straight. The light of the sun came in from the small crack of the curtain stinging his recently opened eyes. He shielded them with his hand as he recoiled slightly at the invading light.

He stumbled to his feet as he got up from the futon. His body felt heavy and his legs weak. He almost wished he hadn't awoke from his slumber but the conversation he overheard last night came to mind.

It gave him the energy and determination he needed to snap out of his annoying hangover. Before he knew it he was already prepared for his first adventure and took his first steps into his journey of redemption.


End file.
